The superstar of Goode
by theluckyone22
Summary: Annabeth Chase is an international superstar with a rough life. She transfers to Goode High School in the hopes of a new start. An encounter with a green eyed boy will turn her life around.
1. Green eyed boy

**AN: This is my first fanfiction I've published but I've been writing for ages. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

My name is Annabeth Chase, and this is my story.

* * *

I slammed my hand on my alarm and rolled out of bed. I was used to getting up early but it didn't make it any easier. I stumbled into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. The water trickled down my skin, warming me up. My eyes fluttered open further and I realised what I had in store today. I sighed. It was my first day at Goode High School and I was not looking forward to it. Why you ask? My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm an international superstar. Most people thought I had a perfect life, but it was far from that. Yes, I had a lot of money, but money isn't everything. I had no real friends because everyone only wanted to me near for my money and fame, my family was a mess, I hardly talked to my mum and I couldn't go anywhere without the paparazzi following me. I turned off the water and got out.

'Annabeth!' I heard my step-mother, Susan, call from downstairs.

'I'll be down in a minute.' I yelled back.

I dried off and walked over to my wardrobe. I picked out a pair of high-waisted, denim skinny jeans, a white singlet and a camo-print jacket with grey sleeves. I quickly pulled on my brown, military style boots and grabbed my already packed bag. I rushed down the stairs to see Susan and my half-brothers, Bobby and Matthew, at the table eating breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast off the table and took a bite. I pulled my blonde, curly hair into a messy side braid.

'Where's dad?' I asked,

'Frederick already left for work.' Susan said, looking uncomfortable.

I scoffed, 'Typical. I'll see you later.' I said angrily.

'Bye Annabeth!' The boys called as I walked out the door.

I got into my car and drove to Goode. It wasn't very far away luckily. I turned the on the radio.

_And all the lights are going out,_

_Cause I fell hard, but you're still standing,_

_And I'm picking up the pieces of my heart_

It was my new single 'Dream'. I quickly changed the station, I hated hearing myself sing. As I pulled into the parking lot, I hoped I would be able to sneak in discreetly. No such luck. A massive crowd, possibly even the whole school, was gathered near the car park. Someone noticed my car and pointed. Everyone started screamed and yelling.

'Dammit.' I thought.

I parked and resentfully got out of the car. Cameras flashed and people squealed. I swear one boy even fainted. Two girls walked forward. The first girl to speak was gorgeous; she had long brown hair that gracefully flowed over her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a purple and green floral skirt, a pastel pink blouse tucked into her skirt and a thick brown belt. She had a purple flower pinned in her hair and green converses. She stuck out her hand.

'Hi! My name's Silena, welcome to Goode.' She smiled and I shook her hand.

I smiled back, 'Nice to meet you.'

I turned to the other girl. She had short, spikey, black hair with blue streaks. She had thick eyeliner and was wearing black skinny jeans, grey boots and an electric blue top with a black skull print under a dark grey jacket.

'I'm Thalia.' She said and shook my hand.

'Nice to meet you.' I replied and smiled.

'Come with us, will show you to the office.' Silena said.

'Thanks.'

We walked up the steps and pushed through the crowd. People were still screaming and trying to get closer, I hoped I wouldn't have to go through this every day. Thalia glared at the crowd and they backed away a little. I smiled, I was already liking this girl. We arrived at the office and I walked up to the desk.

'Hi I'm new and I need my schedule.' I said.

'Name?' The lady replied, not looking up.

'Annabeth Chase.'

Her head snapped up and looked at me. Oh no, not her too.

'Uh…uh, right, um…one minute.' She stuttered, and started typing furiously.

The printer started making noises and she pointed to it. I grabbed the sheet out of it.

'Thanks.' I said and walked off.

'Let me see your schedule.' Thalia said.

I handed it to her and she read over it.

'We have a few classes together but first two periods you're on your own. First period has already started. Your classroom is down that hall and on the right.'

I sighed.

'Okay, thanks. I'll see you guys later.' I smiled and walked off.

I headed down the empty hallway. I hoped everything would settle down and I could live normally. I turned the corner quickly and something smacked into me. I was on the ground in seconds, with them on top of me. I opened my eyes ready to yell at them but the words stuck in my throat. My grey eyes locked onto a pair of mesmerizing green ones. I laid there stunned. Suddenly I snapped back into reality and cleared my throat, realising the position we were in. The boy blushed and pushed himself up. He extended his hand to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me off the ground. His arms were well defined and his singlet showed them off. My gaze travelled from his arm to his face. His hair was messy, black and fell in his eyes. My eyes hovered a bit too long on his face and I noticed him smirking. I blushed and crossed my arms.

'No apology?' I questioned.

He laughed and smiled. His laugh was soft and his smile was warm. I could feel my face going red.

'Hey! It wasn't all my fault! You should have been watching were you were going. My name's Percy Jackson by the way.' He said.

'Whatever.' I said and went to walk off.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me around.

'Wait, you didn't introduce yourself.' He said, smirking.

'You don't know who I am?' I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Of course I do, but it's polite to introduce yourself.'

I scoffed.

'Annabeth Chase.' And I turned around and started walking off.

'Seeya later Annie.' He called out.

'Don't call me that!' I yelled back.

I pushed open the door to my classroom. The room erupted in chatter and the teacher yelled for them to be quiet. He turned to me.

'Welcome to Goode, my name is Mr Polchinski. There is a seat at the back Annabeth.'

I walked to the back and sat down. People kept glancing at me, as if they couldn't believe I was actually here. Mr Polchinski continued the lesson but I had already zoned out, a certain pair of green eyes on my mind.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading, please review :) The lyrics in the story are written by me. I'm definitely planning on continuing this story. Let me know if anyone seems occ at all. Thanks! **

**~theluckyone22**


	2. Jackson's Jacket

**AN: The next update is already here! Sorry it isn't very long, I hope to make my chapters longer in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO but I do own all the OC's**

* * *

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. I had made it through half the day already and it was now lunchtime. I had spent the last the two sessions with Thalia and Silena and everyone staring at us. It was obvious people were jealous of Thalia and Silena. I hadn't seen Percy again yet. Was he in my classes? Would he talk to me again?

_'Stop it!' _I scolded myself silently,_ 'You don't even know him.' _

'Earth to Annabeth!' Thalia joked as she waved her hand in front of my head.

'Huh?' Wow. Real intelligent Annabeth.

'What are you thinking about?' Silena asked.

'Um, nothing.' I said quickly.

'Then why are you blushing?' Thalia commented.

'Uh…I'm…uh."' I stuttered.

'It's a boy, isn't it?' Silena gushed.

I could feel my face burning.

'It is!' She exclaimed as we entered the cafeteria.

We lined up and I didn't say anything. People continued to stare and talk about me and I hated it. Thalia and Silena started talking and I zoned out. My eyes flickered around the room, looking for Percy. I faintly registered a boy walking up to Silena. He had darkly coloured skin and black hair. He walked off and Silena started talking to me. I snapped back into reality.

'What?'

'Annabeth! Where you listening?'

'Um…' I said, avoiding her eyes.

She rolled her eyes and continued, 'That's Charles.' She said, blushing.

'But most people call him Beckendorf.' Thalia added.

'You like him, don't you?' I asked, smirking.

'Maybe…' Silena blushed.

We all got our lunch and sat on an empty table.

'Usually we sit with our other friends but they're busy today.' Thalia said and took a bit of her lunch.

'We'll introduce you later.' Silena said.

I nodded and smiled, 'I'd like that.'

We continued chatting and eating peacefully until a boy slid into the seat next to me. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.

'Hey gorgeous, the name's Rick Campbell.' He stated with a smirk on his face.

I glanced over at Silena and Thalia as if to say, _'Is this guy serious?'_

They gave me sympathetic looks and I turned back to Rick.

'Okay. You can go now.' I said flatly.

'Actually babe, I was thinking you and me could…' He started.

I turned to Silena and Thalia as he continued speaking and mouthed 'Sorry.' I got up and went turned around ready to walk off. Somewhere on my right was a squeaking noise and an,

'Oof!'

And before I knew it I was on the ground for the second time that day, but this time I had someone's lunch down my front. The person helped me sit up and I looked at them, ready to explode. It was not what I expected.

'P..Percy? ' I stammered.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry! There was something on the floor!' He rambled.

'Percy.' I said cutting him off. 'I'm fine, though I can't say the same for my clothes…'

By now, everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us. Confusion spread over Percy's face. He was really cute when his eyebrows knitted together like that. Then it dawned on him and he looked at my shirt and jacket.

'I am so sorry.' He said and pulled off his varsity jacket that read Jackson on the back. He stood up and helped me up with his free hand. He reached forward and carefully pulled my jacket off and slipped his around me. I could see people gaping and whispering. My face was definitely red and Percy had a slight blush on his face.

'Uh, thank you.' I said, smiling slightly.

We stood there for a moment in silence until Thalia stood up,

'What are all you gaping at?' She yelled at the crowd.

Everyone turned away and started their conversations again. Percy put an arm around me. His touch sent shivers down my spine.

'Come on, let's get you cleaned up, you have spaghetti on your face.' He said as he reached forward and wiped of a bit of sauce from my cheek. The butterflies in my stomach went wild. He realised what he was doing and pulled his hand away quickly and dropped his arm from around my shoulders.

'Sorry…' He mumbled.

I stared into his eyes for a minute, not sure what to say. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a group of girls.

'Annabeth! Will you sign this for me?' One of them squeaked.

'I'll see you later Annabeth.' He smiled weakly and walked off.

I turned around and signed things for the group of girls. My heart was still racing from being so close to Percy. I didn't even know anything about this boy! I should have yelled at him when he dropped his lunch on me! I should have slapped him when he touched me! But I didn't, and it was completely irrational of me. There was only one explanation,

I was falling for this boy.

Hard.

* * *

**AN: And there it is! I'm pretty excited about this story! Feel free to send in any ideas for future chapters. The next update will probably take longer but I'll give you a clue as to what it's about- it's called 'The lifeguard' **

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
